isurv1vorfandomcom-20200213-history
Arabia
iSurv1vor Arabia is the 11th installment of the iSurv1vor series. This series is notable for it's memorable characters and one of the more controversial Final Three who faced the jury. One of the opening twists was that two people would become Saboteurs, if they made it to the merge they would be entitled to a Hidden Immunity Idol known as The Hand of Fatima. Ginny from Peru and Taylor from Cambodia returned to compete, being recognised as two Villainous players. This season was won by Jamie Griffiths, who defeated Robbie and Amanda by a vote of 4-3-1 Production During pre-production for this series, it was confirmed that Corey Bauche would become a permanent member of staff in the form of a co-host who would referee Reward/Immunity Challenges as well as hosting Tribal Councils. As well as a new host, the production team allowed former alumni to choose the players for this season. The eventual winner, Jamie was selected by Hawaii/All Stars player Matthew. Season Summary At the start of the game, Bud and Robbie won the right to select tribes by a Schoolyard Pick. When the tribes were announced as Shams and Ta'lab, two former iSurv1vor players, Ginny and Taylor, who were infamous for being villains and take-charge players in their seasons returned with Ginny joining Shams and Taylor joining Ta'lab. Ta'lab took a huge early lead as they won the first 4 immunities in a row, while CJ, Chris, Jake, and Luke were all casualties of Shams. David was then voted out of Ta'lab while Shams caught a short break. The first tribal switch occured at this point, giving Shams even more of an opportunity to make up some ground as original members Ginny, Alex and Robbie stuck together to eliminate Bud and Park, both originally Ta'lab. But it was too little, too late as they lost again and the boys were forced to get rid of Ginny. When Shams was dissolved into Ta'lab, Vartevar, Jamie, LaFrance, Teagan, Taylor, and Melanie from original Ta'lab and Robbie, Bleeker, Amanda, and Alex from original Shams. After competing for two individual immunity idols, Robbie and Taylor out spammed the rest. In a successful blindside/flushing out of an idol, Bleeker was the first member of the new Ta'lab voted out, while Robbie foolishly played his idol. Bleeker became the first member of the jury, at the time. Final 9, the castaways were split into groups of two, leaving Teagan on the outside looking in, with immunity. Two tribe members were supposed to be voted out, but after disobeying many of the games rules and regulations, Teagan was ejected from the game, and her jury spot was then given to Ginny. therefore only one losing pair would face a vote. Jamie and Vartevar came in last place, and the vote was deadlocked between them. Jamie then defeated Vartevar, making him the 3rd member of the jury. After Vartevar left, who most had looked at as Ta'lab's leader, the game took a dramatic change as Jamie and LaFrance teamed up with former Shams members Alex and Robbie to take out Melanie, who became the 4th member of the jury. After that, Taylor used his powers of manipulation on Jamie to get her back on their side, and the vote was split 3-2-1 with Alex being the next victim, leaving Robbie as the sole Shams remaining in the game. Robbie then won immunity, and Taylor successfully played his hidden immunity idol, casting LaFrance out of the game. At the final immunity challenge, Robbie came out on top again, securing a spot in the final vote against Amanda while Jamie and Taylor fought it out in another deadlock tie. Jamie, again, came out on top, giving Taylor 4th place. The jury consisted of: Taylor, LaFrance, Alex, Melanie, Vartevar, Bleeker, and Ginny. The vote was close enough that hosts decided to add Park to the jury as well, in fear of being a tie. After some heated discussions, accusations, debates, and pleas, all jury members had asked their questions, except for Bleeker, who was then replaced with Bud. A final vote of 4-3-1 crowned Jamie the Sole iSurv1vor. Survivors The two tribes were Shams and Ta'lab. All the remaining members of Shams were absorbed by Ta'lab. External Links Category:Seasons